


Cooking

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, cocktails aren’t the only thing that Magnus can prepare by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

Turns out, cocktails aren’t the only thing that Magnus can prepare by himself.

Alec should have expected this, really. He didn’t think anyone who’s lived as long as Magnus had didn’t learn a thing or two.

That is a _huge_ understatement.

The first time Magnus offers to cook a dinner for them Alec is, naturally, pretty dubious about the whole deal. Sure, Magnus could mix potions and rare ingredients like nobody’s business but that didn’t necessarily mean he would show the same kind of focus and dedication to cooking.

And if he didn’t trust Magnus not to serve him food covered in glitter and sprinkles, well, Alec is glad he kept that thought to himself.

Because as it turns out, Magnus _can_ cook, and quite spectacularly at that.

The sight of that first dinner makes Alec’s eyes go _really_ round with disbelief. Alec is not the type to be picky about food - whatever didn’t taste rank and provided nourishment was good in his opinion. His mother was never a fan of the kitchen, choosing instead to order takeout more often than not. Izzy... well, Alec is not even going to mention Izzy and cooking in the same sentence, thank you very much. Food at the Institute was okay, if not a little bland and unimaginative.

The feast that Magnus serves him though...

There are way too many courses than they can eat by themselves, and with a little sheepish smile Magnus admits he might have gone _a little_ overboard trying to impress Alec.

When Magnus learns that Alec has never tried at least half of the ingredients he used in the dishes, it becomes a new mission in life for him to introduce Alec to new cuisine from around the world. Magnus has seen it all, tasted it all - from the most exotic meals, to dinners prepared for him by a tiny, withered stick of an Italian woman; her recipes passed through generations and her food melting in his mouth.

Now he wants Alec to experience that wonder of food as well, to learn how the world tastes and how different it can be. Alec didn’t know better but Magnus was on a mission now. Nearly every time they see each other there’s something new for Alec to try. It’s hit or miss. He finds some things inedible, but more often than not the food he tries is so good that it makes him release sounds that would be better suited for the bedroom.

After trying the latest dessert, a molten chocolate lava cake with raspberry glaze, Alec chases the tiniest remains of the sweetness on his plate with his finger, unable to resist licking it clean afterwards - proper manners be damned. He catches Magnus’ eye over the kitchen island separating them, the warlock watching him like a hawk. His eyes are twinkling with mirth and what Alec thinks is lust. Only then he realizes he’s still sucking on his finger. He blushes, removing it immediately and then, to lighten up the mood, he jokes that Magnus is going to make him fat.

To which Magnus replies that he would love him anyways - fat or not.  And how can Alec respond to that, really, apart from leaning over the counter and letting Magnus chase the remains of sweetness from his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
